1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices, and more particularly, to a new and improved hand-holdable exercising implement which when used in accordance with various exercises improves body tone, aerobic endurance, strength and self-confidence of the exercising individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known to perform physical exercises using weights. Free weights and various resistance-producing machines are widely employed to enhance various muscle groups, increase muscular bulk and improve strength. It is also well known to engage in aerobic exercises such as walking and running while carrying weights in one or both hands, wearing a weighted belt or back pack, wearing weighted shoes, etc.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use weights in one form or another while exercising, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device and exercising method still is needed. Such need is fulfilled by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.